Regret Me Now
by An Idiotic Idiot
Summary: Everything was good. The war was defeated, but somewhere the peace I hoped for was going to be destroyed.


Title: Regret Me Now

Summary: Everything was good. The war was defeated, but somewhere the peace I hoped for was going to be destroyed. Basically, about Piper and her independence, a little.

Rating: T

Author's note: I found this somewhere, hiding the deep dark corners of my laptop, (Actually, in a folder named one-shots, that's in a folder named PJO, that's in a folder named Fanfics, that's in a folder named Word, that's in a folder named folder.) It was made, by the stupid young me, (Actually, me 5 months ago, before I started this stupid thing called 7th grade). The writing sucks (which is to be expected), the plot horrible, (to be expected). I think it's the point of view. I suck at first person, expect for this one assignment I did in sixth grade… But I'm going to publish it anyways!

Regret Me Now

 _Hold on to me tight, because if I go, I'm not coming back to your life._

Everything was good. I thought. The war was defeated. Gaea was gone. The camps were saved. Life was good.

But somehow, I had a feeling that somewhere, the peace that I was desperately hoping for, was going to be shattered. _Gone. Poof._ A part of me was predicting that something was going to destroy me. Completely.

But, it's probably nothing. Well, more like it better be nothing. Trouble is the last thing I want.

 _Hold on to me tight, because if I go, things would not go right._

Two days later, he said, "Piper we need to talk"

When he said those words, I knew something was wrong.

"What's up Jason?"

"Um, I just need to tell you that, I, uh, I'm going back to Camp Jupiter. I'm not staying at Camp Half-Blood."

Well, what was I expecting? Did I really believe that he would to go to Camp Half-Blood for me? I knew that it was too good to be true. Even though he promised me that, and I quote, _"I'm not going anywhere, Pipes, I promise."_ A part of me knew that we were never going to be together here he was, looking at me nervously, waiting for me to react, but how was he expecting me to react? Was he expecting me to cry? To scream?

No. I'm Piper Mclean, a daughter of Aphrodite. I wasn't like the rest of my sisters. I'm not going to cry over a boy. I told myself when I was younger that I was going to be strong, that no boy deserved by tears. And this one sure didn't.

I shook my head.

"I knew it. Well, what's going to happen?"

"Uh, well, I think t-that we should- "

"Break up? Go our separate ways?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

"Re-really?"

"I don't know what you're so worried about. I kind of already knew that this was going to happen. You're Roman. I'm Greek. This was bound to happen."

Lies. I put up a wall, a mask up, so he couldn't see my true emotions. I was screaming inside. But I wouldn't let myself show it. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he broke me down. I was going to be strong.

"So, you're not upset?"

"Well, of course I'm upset. But how do you want me to react? It's your choice. There's nothing I could to stop you. I'm not going to beg, get down on my knees, and cry. That's pathetic. We just won a war. I'm not going to cry. Your choice, not mine."

He stood silent.

But of course, me being a daughter of Aphrodite knew that it just wasn't because of Greek and Roman Rivalry, I mean, after all, we were basically allies now. He was leaving me for a completely different reason. He was leaving me for Reyna. I kind of already knew this, because, like my mother, I knew his romantic interests. One was (emphasis on was) me, but the other's Reyna. I already knew this, but I was just hoping that it wasn't true.

"Oh, and Jason? Good luck with Reyna! I hope you guys stick together. Make sure you never leave her"

I left the dock, and went into the Barbie Cabin as I felt the surprise wavering off his figure.

There was nothing I was rather do then scream at him, telling him to take me back, but I am Piper Mclean, one of the Seven who saved the world, charmspeak Gaea to sleep twice, saved Hera and the world, and there is no way I was nothing going to let the fact that the love of my life just left me ruin my life.

 _But you found another girl. Prettier and Smarter. Better and Stronger. A warrior. A fighter. She was new and improved, and I was old news._

When we got back to the camp, Annabeth, Percy, and I were bombarded with question, congratulations, and gratitude. So basically, we were treated like celebrities (which is kind of ironic, considering who my father is and all). But when I got back to my cabin, my siblings were able to pick up on what was wrong.

"Jason broke up with you?"

"Yup."

"For Reyna?"

"Yup"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"Because Lacy, it's his choice. No matter what I do, it wouldn't make a difference. I'm still going to be single. And I'm not the type of girl that was going to beg for him to take me back. I don't need a man. He could go back to Reyna, but I'm going to be happily single."

And that shut Lacy, and almost everyone else who was listening to the conversation, up.

 _But when you two fight, but when you two split, I hope you remember the good times we had. The good times._

And so when Thalia asked me if I wanted to join the hunters again, there was nothing holding me back. Because I am Piper Mclean, the second-hand lieutenant of the hunt, and I sure as hell don't need a boy.

 _And so I'm asking you now, do you, do you regret me? Do you regret letting me go, letting me go? Do you regret me now?_

oOo

Old me: And idiots, how was that? Do you want me to continue it in Jason's POV? And I know my writing sucks. And one more thing, IF YOU DON'T SHIP JASPER, I DON'T LIKE YOU. AND IF YOU SHIP JEYNA, I OFFICIALLY HATE YOU. JASPER FOREVER! (sorry, but the truth needed to be said). And don't forget, flames are allowed. Again, I know my writing sucks. Bye!

Now me: This sucks. A lot. But, IF YOU DON'T SHIP JASPER I DON'T LIKE YOU! AND IF YOU SHIP JEYNA I OFFICIALLY HATE YOU! JASPER FORRRRRREVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRR! Lalalalalalalala! Bye!


End file.
